Don't get too attached to this story
by Monsta Dearest
Summary: Original Characters from a different school transfer to Ouran after an accident in the chemistry department. Beginning will mainly focus on the leader character and Kyoya. More in the beginning of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Warning, this is one of my first Fanfics and I randomly thought it up in the shower one evening. I'm mainly continuing it for a friend because she adores Ouran~

The reason it's called, don't get too attached is because I will randomly, whenever I feel like it change something. X3 usually though it's not "random" I probably have been planning it for weeks but I will throw it in when no one really expects it. This also begins with an event happening and I believe it goes into some detials but none really so later I will post something explaining what happened. But for now enjoy Don't get too attached and Ouran Host Club fantasy~

It was a rainy October on the Ouran Campus, drops of water pelting the windows and every so often the electricty would short out for a few minutes.  
The wind howled but since Ouran had an amazing heating system, no one really noticed. Yet still the Host Club was adorned in warm fuzzy gear for the days cosplay.

Kyouya, ever the conservative simply wore a tight black sweater with the Ouran logo on the chest. Of course since it was and black, and he wore glasses about 12 girls had fan girl nose bleeds and updated their Facebooks with how much they loved him.  
The Twins wore matches black and teal hoodies with once again the Ouran logo on the chests. (Ouran has a bit of a merchandise market) The also wore snug black sweat pants and were constantly hugging eachother for warm and holding eachother's cup of hot chocolate up to the other's lips so they could drink.  
Damn could those boys make money.  
Honey wore a baggy light blue sweater with pink bunnies hopping all over it (and Usa-chan wore a matching sweater. Mainly because Honey and Usa are actually twins.) while Mori was adorned with a red and black flanel. Honey smiled up at Mori and wrapped a blanket around his friend slave lover.  
All their little fangirls gave a collective "Awww" and complimented the little blond boy on his kindness.  
Haruhi, the one we all know as poor wore a long sleeve shirt her father gave her and a shawl the twins gave to her from their mother.

Haruhi smiled out at the orange leaves faling in the rain but was drawn away from her contempt by the ever obnoxius Tamaki.  
Tamaki was dressed in an over the top sweater with a complexdesigner but a designer label, some thick wool socks, and wool cap. He was nuzzling into his personal groupies, and complimented them on their warth and how they kept the bitter cold away.  
Or something or other, Haruhi just held a blank expression as the "King" spewed his romanticism.

Little did they know, well Kyouya knew. He knew everything. But little did the rest know that there was a train full of students was heading towards the Ouran Academy. The train swished and swayed through the rain, quickly racing its way towards their new school.  
The cars full of students either were chatting, staring boredly at the passing landscape, or a few were discussing/ arguing about whose fault it was that the school's science department was lit on fire.

"You just HAD to didn't you?" Stated a rather annoyed looking black haired girl. Her pale pink lips were clamped tight as she tried her best not to murder her friends. The friends she was yelling at were twins, Kana and Mana. Kana sat on the left and had black hair and Mana on the right with dark blue hair. They sat and pouted at Sousui, the yeller, and tried to explain their resoning.

"But Leader-sama, we had reason~ This guy he was making us angry!" Mana pleaded, holding tightly to her sister's hand.  
"Yeah yeah!" Kana nodded "He was calling us weak, and freaks! Saying our Host Club is a joke. We had to let the school burn.  
For our honor!"  
The twins head nodded in unison, thinking their explanation was plausable.

Sousui rubbed her temples, unsure of what to even think. "You two...are..."  
She trailed off, not able to finish.  
"Kohaku you deal with them!"

Kohaku's soft brown eyes looked lazily over at her arguing commrads and shook her head. "No no no, you told them to join, you constantly tell them they need to do what makes them happy. This is your problem, I'm the one always saying they need more control over them."  
Her eyes shifted back to the window, watching as they grew nearer to the rich and pompous Ouran.

A few days ago they were all happily in the Matsukaya Academy, mingling with friends and living life. Now after a little fire that took down half the school they were forced to go to a school most of them grew to hate.

The other two other's in that train car was a quiet was a short black haired girl staring with a blank expression at a book about the history of Japanese tea houses, and a short shaggy sandy blond haired girl toying around with a model of the human skeletal system. Book girl was named Kuro and the skeleton lolicon girl was Ranma.  
Even though their eyes weren't focused on the argument they both listen to the argument between Sousi and the twins.

"Kana, Mana. When I said you need to feel free I did NOT mean light the table on fire. Someone could have gotten hurt!"  
Sousui stared directly at the twins, who seemed to have no remorse for tossing chemicals down and dropping a match almost killing everyone in their class.  
Truth is the twins usually felt like this. They'd always either listen to their Leader or they'd run a muck, and even though they DID do horrible things it really could have been worse. Honestly, if Sousui hadn't been around to reign them in the twins would have enslaved the entire school and ruled it like a kingdom. So what's a few fires here and there? Half the school gone,  
and over 100 thousand dollars in damages? Mere pennies and kitchen fires to what would have happened.

Ranma looked up from her skeleton to her classmate/friend/co-clubmembers. "How did you even get out of it? Shouldn't you be sitting in jail for arson right now?"

The twins smiled happily at each other and shook their heads. "Money is a wonderful thing. If we had done this when our families were still poor we swurely would be sitting in jail...then again..."  
Mana trailed off and let Kana finish.  
"Our mother still could have seduced whoever intended to sentence us so, maybe not!"  
Laughter erupted from the group, as they all had to admit it was pretty funny.


	2. Chapter 2

After two hours, the train pulled into the station, and chugged to a stop. The setting outside grew darker, and the rain pelted the windows replicating drums sounding a death march to the gallows.

The students stared out, not wanting to move. They weren't even that close to their old school, true they loved it but the major reason was, Ouran embodied everything they were trained not to be.  
But, of course, it was the closest school that batch could go too.

Sousui glanced around the train, seeing the distressed faced of her peers. Her eyes were sad and soft, feeling for them. She wanted to show them it would be okay,that they had to keep their faces calm and show they were not whiny little pansies.

She stood tall, her face almost completely void of emotion. Everyone, including her club members looked up at her. She gestured with a nod for the other five to rise with her.

They did so silently and the six of them gracefully walked out of the train like royalty during the Reign of Terror. Their eyes were cast down and not a soul could tell what they were even thinking, in fact they themselves had trouble sorting their thoughts.

Sousui was the first out since she was leading the group and sat down on a bench with her carry on bag.  
She stared at her shoes, trying to cope with the move.  
She wished she could go home and just not go to school until her real school was finished. It wasn't fair that she had to go to a pompous rich bitch school and miss out on work and be away from her Mother and brother.

Worst of all, being closer to Ouran meant being closer to...

"Sousui..." Ranma muttered quietly, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, yes, Ranma?" Sousui asked, shaking her head slightly. "What is it?"

Instead of answering, the sandy haired girl merely pointed at the buses pulling in to sweep them away to the inns they would be staying at while attending Ouran.

A collective groan sounded at the sight of them,  
even from the usually compsed Sousui. She sighed heavily and stood once more. "No sense in waiting..."  
She stated quietly and made her way on to the bus.

It took another hour to get to the traditonal Japanese style inn that they would be living in for the next year or two.

While Sousui was unpacking Kana and Mana sauntered into her room.

"Hello you two. Are you already done getting settled in?"  
She closed the drawer she just filled and stood to look at them.

They shook their heads in unison and smiled. "We'll do it again" Mana said sweetly, clutching Kana's hand.  
"We wanted to see what you were up too" Kana said in the same tone.

The twins were always nosy, trying to to at anytime catch a glimpse into people's personal lives.  
So it was no surprise that they were trying to figure out their "Fearless leader".

No one knew much about Sousui, and the twins were desperate to snag onto a sliver of info they could analyze and ultimately find a way to benifit them.

Sousui made sure anything incriminating was tucked away and smiled at them politely. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well...." Mana swayed a little on the back of her heels, forcing Kana to sway with her. "We kind of were hoping you knew why we have to be away from school so long?"

Kana tugged on her sister slightly, stopping the swaying, and continued the question. "Yeah, I mean school has a lot of money can't it just be done in a month?

The long black haired girl shook her head. "I guess it doesn't work that way. One, the budget was tight and to get a grant for the building and equipment is more than the board could manage. Also, I heard rumors that they 'Think this might be a good experience for us'"

"That's stupid!" Kana spat, Mana gently pulled her hand to calm her "a good experience? Dealing with pretentious little snobs who probably have no idea what it means to suffer!"

"Kana..." Mana's eyes were big and concerned. "Calm yourself...It'll be okay..."

The darker haired twin's voice sounded unsure but she tried to force a smile. "How...how bad can they be?"

Sousui nodded, faking a smile as well. "Yes, Kana.  
Everything will be gre-"

Soak it in dirt and wash it off You wear my mask, does that make you GOD?

/DEAD BORN I will feel pity for you 666 All you have is just a fa ade Everyone laughs at you behind your back Who looks at you?/

Sousui's phone went off, singing Dir en Grey's Hydra 666 and almost vibrating off the table.  
She quickly caught it and glanced at the caller ID.

"Uh, I have to take this..." She shooed the twins out before they could protest, shut the door and locked it.

'Why? Why is he calling?' She stared at the phone again, watching it fall silent and the screen go dark. '3...2...1..." She counted in her head and on cue the phone began to sing again.

'God please let it just be about work...'

She slowly flipped the phone open and brought it up to her face. "H-hello..?"

"Hello Sousui." replied a dark male voice. "SO I heard you're going to Ouran now. That must mean you're in town." 


	3. Chapter 3

The day was cloudy and over cast once more, but the rain had subsided. Sun tried to poke through the clouds to no avail. Puddles littered the ground threatening to soak anyone's fet should they step in the wrong place.

The students from Matsukaya Academy entered the giant building, which resembled more a castle than a school, and made their ways to thei respective classes. Sousui had History first hour, and much to here bitter dismay, she forced herself to enter the class room with dignity.

The few students already in the room gawked at here, unsure of how to react. On one hand they did see her beauty, thin plae face long straight black hair, dark soft eyes, and a nicely shaped mouth that was neither too big or too thin…but then there was the alteratins to her appearnce.

Her uniformed consisted of a skirt that was black and red plaid with white woven into it, a black button up shirt, knee high black and red stocking, and a crimson and black striped tie to finish it off. Her eyes were lined with black and her lips were a soft red. Her nails that strummed the desk were painted black as well. In here hair was long bright red extensions that shone like a light in the night.

Amongst the crowd staring at her was Haruhi and the Twin, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Who's the goth chick?" Hikaru asked drawing a moustache an Stalin in his text book.

"No idea" replied his brother who in turn draw a bra on a German dictator. "She most be one of those transfer students..I heard there was an accident in their school…Wonder what happened?"

Hikaru shook his head and closed his book. "No clue…you Haruhi?"

The brown haired girl looked up from her book. "I heard there was a fire, but I had no idea they would come here." She looked down at Sousui. "It must suck."

"How does it suck?" Kaoru asked "Ouran's the top private school in the country!"

Haruhi simply nodded, knwoing she wouldn't win this argument and opened her book back up as the teacher entered in.

The rest of the school day went on as normal as it could, and all of the Matsukaya kids could have cried tears of joy as they heard the final bell ring.


	4. Chapter 4

The Matsukaya Host club stood outside the Music Room 3, waiting for Sousui to knock on the door. They all stared at her as she stared at the heavy wooden door not even a foot away from her.

She gulped hard and rasped her knuckles against the wood, causing the door to almost fly open and rose petals to smack them in the face. Collective "Welcome" sounded and there in the center of the room sat the host club themselves, dressed in their winter wear again, all smiling at their new guests.

The Twins hid behind Sousui, afraid of the optimism pouring out of the room. Sousui herself kind of cringed at the bright over done cheery atmosphere the room was drenched in.

"Um…" The long black haired girl muttered, gathering her thoughts. After a few seconds, 'Polite Sousui' kicked in, hiding her utter bafflement that these men tried to pretend they were straight. "Hello~" She said politely, with a kind smile. "I am Sousui, of the Matsukaya Academy. We too are a host club, and wondered if we could join you until our school is up and running again."

Though Sousui had been looking at him the whole time, the blond male who she assumed was the leader was suddenly right in her face. "Ah!" She shouted and stumbled back.

"Why hello there~ I am Tamaki, the prince of the Host club! It is an honor to meet you" He snatched up her hand and placed a kiss on it. Sousui gave him a look of Whatthefuckery as the Twins giggled at her. She shot them a look, telling them to shut up or else, and taking her optical advice-they silenced.

Sousui tried to snap out of the sudden greeting and practical assault. "Uh, yes nice to meet you too…your highness?"

"Oh please you are too kind!" The blond male exclaimed, happy to have his ego stroked. "And yes, we were informed of you being here and discussed it" Tamaki made another grab for Sousui's hand but she quickly pulled It behind her back. He was stunned for a moment but continued. "We would be honored if you would join our activities!"

(Sorry it's so short but I'm on a time limit)


	5. Chapter 5

Sousui smiled as politely as she could, trying not to offend the blond male. "Wonderful. These are my club mates"  
She turned to introduce them, letting them state their names.

After Kuro went first, Sousui looked over the Ouran Host club, her eyes resting on Kyoya. Her face dropped its calm expression to one of panic. Kyoya noticed this and rose an eye brow. Many thoughts ran through his head, the biggest one being, 'why is this goth chick staring at me like I just ate her puppy?' but Kyoya was quickly pulled out of thought by the ever...charming Tamaki announcing the Ouran Hosts. "And this is our vice president, Kyoya Otori~ He handles all the boring things, and plans everything!"  
He pat his friend's shoulder with a big grin.

Kyoya caught his cue and pulled his lips into his trademark cool smile. "Hello, and welcome to Ouran"

Sousui tried to shake off her shock and nodded. "Yes,  
it's very...nice to be here"  
Behind her, she could hear the twins laughing at the lack of sincerity of her words, but she ignored the urge to smack them."So...Otori? Like the Otori family who owns all those Pharmaceutical companies, and things like that?"

He nodded at her. "Yes, my father owns the business and...eventually one of my brothers will take over.  
You know of my family?"

"Y-yes" Sousui's stuttered caused her whole group to stare at her, but she continued pretending they weren't there. "My mother is the hostess of one of your family's 'Healing Houses' I work with her on breaks." She felt her legs tremble slightly, her body feeling as if it were growing weaker though her large smiled remained in its place on her lips.

Again, her groups gawked at her trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with their leader. She never felt nervous around anyone and if she did she never showed she was. What was going on with their fearless leader? The girl who shook hands with royalty and governors like they were everyday people?

The twins glanced at Kyoya, the apparent reason for her shakiness and two twisted smiles appeared. They found it.  
They found something on they're leader, a tiny something but at least it was a clue to a secret that was assumably huge. They nodded to each other and attempted to drop their smiles, not always an easy task when you have such delicious secrets and awkwardness dripping in the air.

Sousui looked behind her, somehow sensing the evil the two were giving off and she glared at them, narrowing her eyes into slits of darkness. Her glanced suggested 'fuck with me,  
cross me, and you will not escape with your lives'  
Mana and Kana dropped their smiles, still somewhat grinning widely inside, and clammed up trying to fall below Sousui's radar again.

The Ouran Host club watched the exchange in confusion and somewhat fascination. They looked at each other uncertainly,  
their twins trying not to laugh. They found the little silent fight that the Matsukaya kids were having for some reason kind of hilarious. Tamaki stepped forward trying to break the awkward turtle moment that had settled over the music room.

"Well that certainly is interesting!" He half shouted, causing everyone to jump. "A working woman~ How admirable! What, pray tell, do you do?"

Sousui seemed to mumble some form of question but quickly smirked over it. She shook the smirk off and tried to replace it with her sweet innocent smile. "Well you see, it's a business with customers. I guess you could say I'm a wait...tress"  
Her lips curled, suppressing a laugh "An attendant. I deliver tea, water, and food. I also help with the bath."

The blond prince's eye brow rose in mild surprise. "Help with.  
a bath? How..." He tried to push away the dirty thoughts that arisen "How does one help with a bath?"

The black haired girl giggled, not being able to control herself. "I'm not a prostitute. I bring bath tokens, towels, and things like that. I also carry commands from the bather to the people in the boiler room if they want more heat or less."

Her comment made Tamaki sigh in relief "I see. Well it sounds like you must be very important!" He clasped his hands together and laughed slightly "Well, this has been lovely~ I hope you enjoy your stay at Ouran." He thought he heard a quiet scoff from Ranma but he ignored it "We look forward to getting to know all of you." He extended his hand again for another hand shake and attempt gentlemanly kiss on the hand, but Sousui simply ignored his hand and bowed.

"It has been lovely, Tamaki san. We appreciate your letting us partner with your host club."

The blond nodded, though deep inside he forgot for a second that he did, but reasoned it had to have happened. "It was nothing~ What an honor it will be to be working along side such beautiful ladies"  
His blue eyes noticed Kuro standing in the corner cracking a smile.  
Kohaku suppressed a giggle under her hand and looked away. Sousui bowed again.

"Thank you now..." She looked back at her friend's with a coy smile "We must be gone now. We will see you tomorrow" She gathered them all up with her arms and the quickly moved out of the room.

The Ouran club watched as they left, the door swinging shut behind them.  
The looked at each other but then quickly at the door as they heard an uproar of laughter from the hall. From the laughter they could hear the voice of Sousui shout "What fine young ladies we are!" 


	6. Chapter 6

The Owners of the school felt bad for their students, knowing that they had to make a big sacrifice so they took their students out for a large dinner and a small speech was held. The students listened eargerly, trying tp catch any word that they could go home or at least to a school filled with less needy rich snobs.  
Sadly, no words were uttered and it seemes they were stuck at Ouran for the year. The Matsukaya Host club sat at their table, Mana and Kana busy in a some what heated discussion about the school. Kuro silently, blank expression as per usual on her face. Kohaku looked at her with concerned eyes, ever the worried one about her closest friend and adopted sibling.

"Kuro? Are you okay?" She shook the dark haired girl slightly "Kuro?"  
She took a strand of the dark hair and tucked it behind her ear causing Kuro to grow a soft smile. She nodded and rested her larger hand atop Kohaku's more delicate one.

"I'm fine Kohaku. It's just I..." Kuro muttered out her words trying to convince Kohaku not to worry. Ever since they were little and she learned about her parental situation and the fact that she was adopted she felt as if she couldn't do enough for her "family".

Usually Kuro tried to work herself as hard as she could simply to make up for her "sister's" kindness, even if that meant denying everything else and push Kohaku to the top of her list. A lot of people called her obsessed and soem went so far as to say that Kuro had stalkerish tendencies but no one looked at it from her point of view meaning they took for granted all they had and usually the one's who judged Kuro never knew what it felt like to be such a burden.  
A black spot on such a beautiful painting.

"Kuro?" Kohaku's voice rang in Kuro's ears, breaking the deep thought that she let herself sink into. She chose the first excuse she could.

"I'm fine, Kohaku. I just um...I am simply worried about their swim program."

Kuro sat there internally kicking herself over her stupid choice in an excuse. She could practically feel Sousui raise an eye brow from across the table and by this point the twins had stopped chatting and were intently watching what was going on. Kohaku tried to let that answer reassure her but if anything it put her in more doubt seeing as how Kuro was lying through her teeth. She rubbed Kuro's back for a few seconds and went back to her food.

Sousui, who had been watching the whole time secided it was good now to step in and rescue the two sisters.  
"Don't worry, Kuro" The sdden words made everyone's head shoot up to look at her.  
"I'm sure they have a fine swimming program. Must be the only nice thing about an expensive school, they probably have more money for something like that."  
She picked up her glass and took a sip before continuing. "Now I don't want anyone else worrying or anything of that sort, understood? We are the Matsukaya Host Club. We have endured much more than they have and we pride ourselves on remaining composed during the bad times and rising above them.  
What would vetern students say iff they saw this? Seeing us moping over a change of pace?"  
She let the question hang in the air, looking over her friends with a small smug smile.  
"They would call us weak."

"We are not weak..." Ranma sounded quietly, yet it rung quite clearly.  
Many of the neihboring tables hushed and the dining hall fell silent to hear Sousui's speech. Everyone heard Ranma in the deadly silent room and many nodded to her statement.

Sousui nodded as well, a larger smile filled with pride on her face. "No we are not." She stodd and bowed elegantly. "You all finish your meal, I have a work matter I must attend."

Her friends all nodded as she walked away as calmly as she could, but the truth was inside her stomach was churning frantically. Her mother had sent he a text saying she had to show up at the bath house as soon as she can, there was an emergency and she needed to help out.  
She agreed, panicking at what could be wrong but when she got there only one car was in the parking lot. The whole Bath House was dark except one small glow from a room upstairs. Gulping she trudged up the stairs into the building, dreading what was awaiting her inside. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hooray, I see my story has been actually added to some favorite lists~ This makes me so happy yet ditresses me somewhat. ^^;; On one hand I couldn't be happier that people actually like my work and no one has sent me hateful death threats saying I'm a hack and I can't write...which I can't but oh well.  
BUT I also fear since I have some BIG plot twists coming up that when they do arrive peopel don't freak out claiming they hate me and print out my story just to burn it.  
I don't THINK it'll be that bad but... eh heh heh you never know.  
SO, I hope that everybody likes the future of the story~ Though I don't know what I got myself into. X3 This story is most likely going to be huge size wise and I have a short attention span but I will do my best!  
And to my crazed fangirl, I hope you enjoy and revel in the fact that you already know the outcome of this story~ 


End file.
